The Walker Diaries
by Lyra Truman
Summary: This is the story of a teenage girl, Sabrina. It fallows her life through a zombie apocalypse. With danger around every corner, will she be able to survive till sunrise? Filled with passion, brains, and a whole lot more, this story has been rated T for violence,gore, and mild sexual content. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

I sat in a grungy kitchen, staring out the window, looking for walkers. It's the third time we've moved this week. Everywhere we go gets infested by walkers before we've had time to even sleep. We need to find a safe place before winter, don't want to be out in the snow. We also need to find more food. Who knows when the first blizzard will hit.  
Megan wasn't far from where i sat now, she always stays close to me. She was sleeping, head on the table in the center of the room. Her brown hair was lit up by the rising sun. Suddenly, Sam walked in, "we've got more," he said, almost panicking,"get whatever supplies you can and let's move." I woke Megan up and we quickly gathered food and other things we could use from the kitchen.  
We met Sam outside by the Rover, and threw everything in the trunk, Megan climbing in after it. I slammed the trunk closed and turned to see two walkers a foot away from me. I pulled out my gun and shot them both in the head, blood splattering as they fell to the ground. "Hurry up and get in!" Sam called for me. I opened the passenger side door and shot another walker before hopping in. "Are you alright Bri?", Megan asked me. "course, it's not like this is the first time this has happened." I chuckled, and saw the greatest of smiles appear on her face.  
As we sped away, I didn't look back. I knew I would never see that house again, so why did it matter?


	2. Chapter 2

We had been driving for hours. Every place to stop at was surrounded by walkers. Megan was sleeping on my shoulder, and i started thinking of the past.  
Just three years ago the apocolypse hit. Me and Megan have stuck together pretty much through the whole thing. We were both fourteen and lost our whole family by the time we met up. We found Sam a year later, he's a year older than us. We first became a "thing" ,as Megan calls it, a month ago when we all had a near death experiance and had he kissed me. The last safe place we were at some how was broken into by the Walkers. Imagine waking up to one staring at you. Yah, not fun. We got the Land Rover six months ago, found it on the side of the highway. I looked out the window. It was raining, normal for Ohio this time of year, and there was a Walker here or there. Suddenly I saw an American flag, and a large building. The next thing, which made my heart race, was a LOCKED fence around the building, and no walkers on the other side.  
"Sam, look!" I said. He looked, noticing the things i did, and pulled up to what I now noticed was a school. The sign said "Welcome to Ranch- Staff me- Student ba- sale n- wenes-" The letters had fallen off here and there. I remembered this school, well hearing about it atleast. It was the most prestigus school in Ohio. Cost thousands to get in. It was a K-12 school, three stories, with amazing amenaties. I always wanted to go there. Never had enough money though. Wouldn't matter anyways now.  
I woke up Megan, and we all got out. We stood for a while, wondering, if we could get in, and if we could, what was on the other side? 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam made the first move toward the double doors. He tried to open them, but they were locked, a possible good sign. I examined the school. No windows were broken, nothing left unlocked, everything untouched. It looked as if it was the weekend besides the overgrown foliage and rusted fence.

"Sabrin, we need someone to jump over and investigate" Sam said. I glared at him. "so your implying that i do it?" I asked with a tad bit of attitude. None of us ever want to do anything, and i always get stuck with the dirty jobs. "Well, your the most capable, good in combat, and have a better aim than me and Megan combined" he said. All that was very true. I was meant for the zombies. "Fine." I sighed, securing a gun over my shoulder. I grabbed my knife and scaled the rusty bar fence. I let myself silently drop to the groiund, only breathing once i knew i had made it over safely. I looked around, no walkers. I slowly inched toward the the end of the building, knife drawn. Before i turned the corner, i looked back, only to see that Megan and Sam were pre-occupied with throwing pebbles at each other. Wonderful, glad to know i'll be missed. I took a deep breathe and peeped my head around the corner, expecting the worst. Nothing. Not a single soul. I walked along th back wall, searching for a way to get in. The door i came across was locked, but i found an open window. It was dark inside, I shined my flashlight around the room, jumping when it landed on a pair of was only a cat. Its green eyes peared back at me with curiosity. I held the flashlight on it, and caught a glimpse of a collar that said "Todd". He slinked into the hallway outside the door slowly, orange fur brushing against the thing.

I climbed through the window, landing in a puddle of rain water. The classroom looked to be for kindergarden, it had painted hands like turkeys on the wall. Suddenly, i was in the dinning room of my home, sitting at our large dinning room table.I sat between my twin brothers, Jimmy and Jackson. My dad was at the head of the table carving a turkey, my mom at the other head, feeeding my year-old sister Jamie, who was throwing mashed potatos at three yer-old Ashley. But Sarah sat quietly, brushing her barbie's hair. She had been obsessed with the thing since her sith birthday earlier in the week.

My hand rose and touched the turkey with her name on it. My mother made the investment for my brothers and Sarah to go here. This was her classroom. I let my teary eyes wander to the class family tree they had made on the wall. There was our family photo, everyone dressed in shades of red. I tore it off and shoved it in my pocket, then moved on. 


	4. Chapter 4

I whiped the tears from my eyes and forced myself to continue walking. I came out into a hall, i tried digging into my memory of all the parent teacher confrences i went to, then i remembered. I started walking slowly down the hallway to the left, and came to the gym, but the doors were locked. I suspected that's where the back doors went to too. I walked a little futher down and came to the cafetiria. There were still now walkers, which puzzled me Finally, right down the hall were the doors to the office. I started rushing towards them, everything i passed brought back memories that clouded my mind, haunting me. I burst through the doors, covering my mouth just before screaming. There were piles of dead walker bodies, through the whole office. It stunk and made my eyes water. Stabbed, decapitated,gross. They just laid there, dead. Thankfully. They were all the teachers and employes, some even students. I recgonized a few faces, but saw nobody i personaly knew. But all these bodies here, meant that i wasn't alone.

I jumped over the bodies, looking for the keys to the door. I found them laying on a desk, and scooped them up. I opened the door and burst into the rain as soon as i could. Megan and Sam's heads shot up. "So?" they asked, looking curiously at me. "It's clear, but we're not alone." I said firmly. "Well, who's in there with you?" Megan asked. "I'm not sure," i said leading them into the office. "then how do you kno-, oh." Sam said, eyes buldgin. I closed and locked the doors behind them. We don't wanna leave the doors unlocked if there really are people in here. Best to leave no sign of us, for now.

"What now?" Asked Megan. "We find who else is in here" Sam said. We started walking, me in the lead, as always, then Megan, and Sam bringing up the rear. There was nothing on the first floor, so we went in pursuit of stairs. I walked a few steps ahead of the others, shinning my flashlight down every hallway and in every classroom. Finally i found them, and we made our way up. THe view wasn't much different, however all the classrooms had been torn through. WE were in the junior high section now. Then next, third, floor being highschool.

Everything was dark and glomy. I forgot Sam and Megan were behind me until Sam startled me when he sadi, "There's nobody here,we should just move on to the next floor" he said in a hushed voice. I was still shining my flashlight into dark coridoors and rooms. Suddenly i saw that orange cat's green eyes again. Somebody was with us. I felt eyes peering at us. "Stay still and silent" I said softly yet firm, turning off my flashlight, only trusting my eyes with the little light there was from the windows. The hallway we were in was quite dark, and it was hard to make things out. Then i saw a darker shadow of a human figure perched ontop of two trophie cases. THen it jumped, and i drew my gun simotaniously. Megan turned on her flashlight. A girl, about our age with orange hair and green eyes just as the cat's, was peering at my drawn gun.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Who are you?" I retorted back to her. "I live here, that's all you need to know for now. Who are you and why are you here?" She asked firmly. I sighed, gun still raised, you never know who u can trust anymore. "I'm Sabrina, this is Sam, and Megan," I said, gesturing to the pair behind me. "Me and Megan's family went here, and it looked safe. Don't worry, I locked the front door behind me." "i'm Codi, I cleared this place out with my brother and company, that's Todd, we live in the highschool science room." Codi said with a bubbly attitude and big grin. She easily trusted us, which wouldn't be smart in other cases. The resembalance between her and Todd scared me a bit.

"I must compliment your 'hunting' skills, your very good at spotting things." Codi said. "and you your stealth, those two never would've seen you." I said, looking back at Sam and Megan. THey both scowled, but they knew it was true. "I like you Sabrina, tell you what. you can stay until my brother gets back with the others from the supply run, which should be any day now, and the final decision is up to him." She said with a smile. I realizied i was still holding my gun, i had lowered it, but hadn't put it away, so i put it away. "Thanks." I said.  



	5. Chapter 5

I sat on a window sill, on the third floor, looking out upon the rainy afternoon. I didn't sleep all night, I still don't trust Codi. My eyes wandered from thing to thing. Cars, parks, houses. My eyes stopped on the baby sitter's house, from before the apacolypse. The memories all flouded back.

Me and my mom were outside with Jamie, playing on a swing set, it was march, and the spring air was so fresh. Jamie could talk now, and had no trouble pronouncing many words. Jimmy and Jackson came out and started to play catch with their new gloves. So far, the disease was far from spreading to our small town. It was currently only in the south, but slowly making its way into larger cities, like New York and Tennesse. I heard a loud scream from across the street and looked up to see a huge herd of walkers, probably only two blocks down. They were covered in their dead gew and gore, hungry for our flesh. The groaned and dragged their legs along. Some hand missing limbs, and their blood dripped to the floor. Their flesh had rotted away in places, and was grey and black. "Parade!Parade!" Jamie said, excitedly. My mom shook her head in disbelief. This was the first any of us had ever seen a walker, none of us were prepared for this. I heard my dad yell for us to get inside, they were getting very very very close. I quickly grabbed Jamie out of her swing and got behind my dad who was in the door way. The herd split in different directions once they got near the houses. There were five walkers headed stright for my mom, who was rounding up the two ten-year old boys. "Clara!" I heard my dad scream. The next thing I knew, I too, was screaming with dread. A walker got a hold of my mother, and tore its teeth straight into her side. Jimmy ran to her aid, but tripped and a walker lunged in for its meal. Jackson tried to help his twin, but one came from behind and sank into his flesh. Blood was everywhere. My mother and two brothers, dead. My father had quickly shut and locked the door, blocking my view from seeing them get completely devoured. He took Jamie from me, and told me to lock all the windows and doors, and close all the blinds, Jamie, Sarah, and Ashley shouldn't see any of this.

Later, it was a stuggle to put Ashley and Sarah to bed. I sat, with one on each side, and Sarah holding Jamie, and sang a song to them that my mother loved, Whitney Housoton and Mariah Carey's "When You Believe". They soon fell asleep. I put a blanket over the three young girls, hoping Jamie specificly wouldn't wake up. I went over to my dad and cuddled up next to him. He was watching a live broadcast of what was going on, barely audible. I silently sobbed into his shoulder. He looked me in the eye, his were red with tears too, and said, "Sabrina, no matter what happens, be strong".

I stood up and whipped the tears from my eyes. "Be stong, Bri, be strong" I muttered back to myself. 


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I am so very sincerly sorry for the long delay. I have been extremly busy with family things the past two weeks and finals this week. I hope this chapter makes up for it :/ lots of love - Lyra _

I helped Sam and Megan bring stuff up from the rover. The day was clear, with only a few little clouds here and there. The leaves were turning oranges, yellows, and reds. It was a gorgeous day. Codi had unlocked the gate for us so we could park the car behind the school, so we don't attract any more unwanted visitors. Me and Megan made "camp" in the ccenter of the middle school art room while Sam pulled the car around. He came up to join us shortly, and we all snuggled up on our sleeping bags in a circle, and enjoyed some jerky. Luckily for us, the school's vending machines were still stocked. Codi explained to Sam how her and her brother couldn't figure out how to get in them. Being the "bad boy" he was and all, Sam took the liberty of helping Codi out, violently beating up the machine. Which then lead to this delicious feast of junk food.

Sam was staring at me with is glistening brown eyes, the complete oposite of my bright pale blue. Something told me he wanted to have a moment with me, alone. "I'll be back" , he said, getting up slowly then leaving the room. He looked back at me before he closed the door behind him. I turned back to Megan, who was now staring at me intently. She obviously caught on to me and Sam's silent conversation. "I can't believe you guys haven't done it yet?" She said with a shocked tone. I gaped at her. "Excuse me?" I said, equaly shocked that she would say such a thing. "What? It's true. You guys have been together for what, six months? In the perhaps end of the world. Considering that, i think you would've done it by now." She gave me a pleading smile, like she always does in situations like this. "I'm sure we would've had we not been on the run for the whole duration of our romantic relationship" I said, sticking my tounge out at her directly after. She threw a piece of jerky at my head, and i threw one back. Our sleeping bags and the floor had soon become covered with jerky. "I should go see what's taking him so long" I said, getting up. "Have fun! I won't wait up!" Megan called after me, with a huge grin. "Oh, shut up!" I teased as i closed the door.

I found Sam on the other side of the building, waiting for me. I could tell. He sat on the same window sill i sat on before, my hiding spot. Well, not exactly, but yoou get the point. He looked out into the pale moonlight. His eyes glistened as the full moon reflected in them. They were full of something, love, but something else, something i'd never seen before. "Hi", i said quietly, disturbing his peace. He looked up at me. He stood up and pulled me close to him, i could feel his warmth, and his heart rapidly beating. I couldn't peal my mind from the thoughts of his muscular body, and my eyes were glued to his, still trying to figure out what that other look was. It was similar to desire, but not the desire i had seen beautiful amber eyes, gazed softly into my bright blue. His lips slowly parted as he moved in. When i finally felt their warmth, it was as if everything around me was on fire. My spine tingled. I twisted my fingers into his dark curls. His hands moved from my neck to my lower back, gently caressing my spine as his fingers danced down. He lifted me up, and i wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me hard against the wall. Something deep inside battled all the desires, and told me this wasn't right, that this wasn't you, that this was not suposed to happen. But, there was something beyond that, something much deeper, and i wasn't sure what it was.

"Wait", i halted him. I finally forced myself to slip the words between a kiss as he was trying to pull off my shirt. I didn't notice that he had already pulled off his own shirt, and shoes were discarded on the floor. He gave me a grim pleading look, and said, "What?" I came up with the most logical excuse i could, as quickly as i could. "We don't have protection." I said. He frowned, wrinkling his forehead. "So? We're staying here for a long time anyways."I sighed. He didn't understand. "Who says?Codi's brother has to agrre first. Plus, we both have to be ok with doing it, and I'M not ok with it. I'm not ready" My voice rose from its softer tone and i wriggled my way out of his arms. "I thought you loved me?" He demanded. " I do bu-" I tried to counter but was cut off. "Plus it's only like, a 20% chance you'll actually get pregnant." He said with a very angry tone."Make that 50, and it's not happening. That's final!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm tightly, swung my around, and forced me against the wall with a loud thud. "Oh, it is." He said deviously. I managed to slip my hand behind my back and grab my knife. And as he spun me around so i would face the wall, i put the knife to his throat, pushing him back against the wall with an abundance of force. "No, it's not" I just glared at him, then walked away. I was puzzled, irritated, and very angry, but most of all, relieved that it DIDN'T happpen. 


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled upon the entrance to the roof earlier in the day, and decided i would sit up here. I looked upon the city, back to the lush of a orange, yellow, brown, and red forest. Codi's brother, who i later discovered was named Tom, came back yesterday. He's 20, and has shaggy brown hair, and the same green eyes as Codi. He was very nice to us,and he told us that he was glad to have us stay.

I've been spending a lot of time away from the others, mainly Sam, i'm still puzzled and confused about what happened a few days ago. There was the faint sound of footsteps followed by a rustling at the door, and i turned to find Megan. Great, she found my hide out. She brought blankets and dinner. "Hey," she said, "you want some food?" She asked softly. "Sure." I replied blankly. The evening sun glistened on her chesnut brown hair, and her same brown eyes looked out contently at the once bustling city as she sat down next to me. The silince grew as i ate, things weren't right. She counted the freckles that dotted her skin from head to toe to keep busy. I told her about Sam ofcourse. She gave me a warm cozy blanket as the sun began to submurge into the horizon, making the autumn trees look even more beautiful. I wrapped the blanket around me greatfuly.

She began eating too, and we watched the beautiful sun disappear, and a new moon take its place among the now numerous stars. Megan turned on a battery powered latern. "Can we talk about something?" She asked, breaking the silence of only the crickets. She stared up at the moon blankly. "Sure, anything, any time, you should know that" I told her gently. She took a long breath, then sighed. "It's Sam, he uh...kinda...uh...how do i put this...eh..he...he sorta...forced me to...no...convinced me to...very forcefully...to uh...do it with him" Her voice became very small by the time she reached the end of her stuttery sentence. Her head fell to her knees. I scooted closer and put my arm around my closest friend. "It's okay Megs, we were pretty much over anyways. He's just a big fat jerk who thinks he can always have what he wants" I told her, attempting to reasure her, even though i was very un-okay with it. I was fine with her, but not Sam. I gave her a big squize. She sniffled and slowly raised her head. She nodded.

We ended up having a campout on the roof, and i was awoken by the rising sun behind me. Megan was still sleeping, and i didn't want to wake, so i layed in thought. A new fire of hatred burned for Sam. He just couldn't get enough. A hatred even more than before. He had to go, NOW. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you seen Sam?" I went around asking, nobody had seen him all day. The last person i could ask was Tom. I took a deep breath, who knew running all around the school would be this tiring. I found him on the third floor, at the very end of the hallway, looking out the window at what was below. "Have you seen Sam at all?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me. The sun hit his brown hair perfectly, and his green eyes gleamed, with...worry. "No, or Codi." Great. Knowing who Sam really is, this can't be good. I shook my head. "Let's go find 'em." He said, and started walking. I followed.

"She's been gone all day." He said. It spooked me a bit, how i was gazing at how muscular he was. "Same with Sam," i finally said after having to pinch myself. "Hey, since your the kinda, leader? i guess...have you ever kicked anyone out?" I asked."Stop looking at his muscles and be normal. Wait, that is slightly normal for a teenage girl. Great. Okay, stop looking and be cool." I kept telling myself over and over. "No...why?" I hesitated. Did i really want to do this? "Sams just been...well...terrible? in a sense." I said. I stopped, and i ran straight into him. Wow, jaw dropping news i guess. I looked up. "How so?" He asked. Wonderful, now i have to talk about my love life. "He just did some stuff, oh , we'll discuss it later, i think i can hear him." Thank the Lord that i did. Phew. We walked toward the door to the library. It was definately Sam's voice...and Codi's. "Would you get away. I told you no. Now go be a creep to somebody else. Just leave me alone." Codi's voice said, terrified.

I looked to Tom, and he knew it too. We busted open the door to find Sam gripping Codi by the wrists to keep her against the wall. "Sam. You put my sister down. Now." He said very firmly, and leader like. My hero. Sam slowly released his grip on Codi's wrists, and she slid to the floor."Go wait in the hall." He said, pointing to the doorway. I rushed to Codi's side and helped her up. Bruises were forming already. I looked up and glared at Sam. He knew he was in trouble, and he glared right back at me as he slammed the door behind him. "Are you okay?!" Tom said, rushing toward where me and Codi stood. He gripped her in a tight hug. "I'm fine, really." She said. I could tell she was holding back tears. Tom looked to me now. "Is this what was so terrible?" He asked me. I sighed." Yeah. He was abled to get Megan, but i put my knife to his throat." I said, looking at my feet and fidling with my mess of blond hair, which looked more brown now from all the dirt and blood. "Go get Garret please." He asked. I nodded, and headed through the door, careful not to look at Sam once i was in the hallway. 


End file.
